Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: My Name Is... - performed by JDM Rapper
Lyrics Hi! My name is... (JDM Techno: what?) My name is... (JDM Flamenco: who?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM West Coast: huh?) My name is... (JDM Nightclub: what?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Ballet: What's your name?) My name is... (JDM Maestro: Who are you?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Cheerleader: uh...) My name is... (JDM Rock: What's up?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady (Ahem... excuse me!) (Can I have the attention of my classmates for one second?) Hi dancers! Do you like primus? (Yeah yeah yeah!) Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids? (Uh-huh!) Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah yeah!) Try 'cid and get flashed up worse that my life is? (Huh?) My brain's dead weight, I'm trying to get my head straight But I can't figure out which cheerleader I want to impregnate (Ummmm...) And Youth said... Youth: "Slim Shady you a basehead!" Rapper: What? Youth: "So why's your face red? Man you wasted!" Rapper: Well since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt Got frustrated and ripped Don't Wanna Know's veins off And smacked him so hard I knocked his clothes backwards like Kris Kross I eat a pound of cupcakes and fall on my face Faster than a dancer who sat down too fast C'mere girl! (Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!) I don't give a dang, God sent me to frustrate the world off! Hi! My name is... (JDM Techno: what?) My name is... (JDM Flamenco: who?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM West Coast: huh?) My name is... (JDM Nightclub: what?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Ballet: What's your name?) My name is... (JDM Maestro: Who are you?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Cheerleader: uh...) My name is... (JDM Rock: What's up?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady My Italian teacher wanted to flunk me in Junior High Thanks a lot, next semester I'll be twenty-eight I smacked him in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler And stapled his arms to a stack of papers (Owwwwwwww!) Walked in the dance club, had my jacket zipped up Flashed the bartender, then stuck my lips in her tip cup Extraterrestrial runnin' over pedestrians In a space ship while they screaming at me: "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!" Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to I just found out my mom throws more shade than I do (Dang!) I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper Make a record about playing games and name it after her (Oh thank you!) You know you blew up when the women rush your stands And try to touch your hands like some screaming Just Dance fans (Aaahhhhhh!) This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph (Dude, can I get your autograph?) So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, DUMMY!' Hi! My name is... (JDM Techno: what?) My name is... (JDM Flamenco: who?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM West Coast: huh?) My name is... (JDM Nightclub: what?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Ballet: What's your name?) My name is... (JDM Maestro: Who are you?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Cheerleader: uh...) My name is... (JDM Rock: What's up?) Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!) Toxic, don't just stand there, OPERATE! I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die (Snap that!) I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive (Huh yup!) Am I coming or going? I can barely decide I just ate a whole pizza - dare me to drive? (Go ahead) All my life I was very deprived I ain't had a woman in years, and my palms are too hairy to hide (Whoops!) Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk (hachhh-too) I spit when I talk, I'll flash anything that walks (C'mere) When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits How you gonna breast-feed me mom? (Wah!) You ain't got no breasts! (Wahhh!) I lay awake and strap myself in the bed With a bulletproof vest on and shoot myself in the head (BANG!) I'm steaming mad (Arrrggghhh!) And by the way when you see my dad? (Yeah?) Tell him that I slit his throat, in this dream I had Hi! My name is... (JDM Techno: what?) My name is... (JDM Flamenco: who?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM West Coast: huh?) My name is... (JDM Nightclub: what?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Ballet: What's your name?) My name is... (JDM Maestro: Who are you?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Cheerleader: uh...) My name is... (JDM Rock: What's up?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Techno: what?) My name is... (JDM Flamenco: who?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM West Coast: huh?) My name is... (JDM Nightclub: what?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Ballet: What's your name?) My name is... (JDM Maestro: Who are you?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (JDM Cheerleader: uh...) My name is... (JDM Rock: What's up?) My name is... chigga chigga Slim Shady Category:Musicals Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show